


Kiss the Boy

by padsclaremont



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, M/M, Party, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padsclaremont/pseuds/padsclaremont
Summary: Basilton Grimm Pitch é apaixonado por Simon Snow desde que o garoto entrara na escola, mas nunca tentara nada com o garoto até ser desafiado por seus amigos em uma festa a beijar Simon.oneshotsong fic - Kiss the boy, Keiynan Lonsdale
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, baz - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Kiss the Boy

Simon Snow era lindo. A pele clara com pintas espelhadas por seu corpo, saindo de dentro da blusa e fazendo um trajeto até seu rosto. O cabelos enrolados cor de areia. Fazia sentido todos olharem para ele quando passava. E eu tentava, juro que tentava, não ficar com ciúmes com ele recebendo tantos olhares. Mas eu ficava. Além da inveja de cada um que tinha a sua atenção. 

Às vezes eu sentia seu olhar sobre mim pela escola, mas sempre que eu o olhava, Simon estava concentrado em outra coisa. Com o tempo, comecei a achar que aquilo era meu cérebro me pregando peças. Dev e Niall já estavam cansados de ficar me ouvindo falar de Snow ou comigo perdendo o foco em algo porque começara a pensar em algo relacionado ao garoto.

Era a última festa do ano, seria na casa do Shepard, que era amigo de Snow, então o mesmo estaria lá, muito provavelmente. Motivo pelo qual eu não deveria ir. Mas era a última festa do ano e meus amigos falaram que eu deveria aproveitar. Além do mais, quais as chances de eu encontrar Simon no meio de um monte de adolescentes? Mínimas. 

Então eu decidi ir. E na sexta-feira a noite estava eu terminando de abotoar a minha blusa social e arrumando o cabelo para ir para a festa. Avisei Daphne que estava saindo e fui buscar Dev e Niall. Eu era o único dos três que tinha um carro, mesmo que Niall também soubesse dirigir, então eu era sempre o responsável por levá-los. Voltar para casa era um outro assunto...

Não foi difícil achar a casa de Shepard. A rua estava lotada de carros e a casa cheia de adolescentes e música. Entramos e fomos procurar as bebidas. Não demorou muito para Dev estar disputando beer pong com um cara da faculdade e eu não ter sinal de Niall. Fui buscar mais um copo de cerveja quando o vi. Ele estava usando roupas comuns e tinha um sorriso enquanto conversava com Penélope e Shepard na cozinha. Ele estava lindo. Eu já estava dando meia volta e desistindo de pegar minha bebida quando nossos olhares se cruzaram. Ele abriu um leve sorriso em minha direção e demorei para raciocinar, logo andando em sua direção. Vi um olhar confuso passar por sua face e a compreensão logo tomar conta quando eu segui em direção ao freezer. Eu desistira da cerveja, precisava de algo mais forte e peguei a primeira vodka que encontrei. Coloquei um pouco no copo e logo virei o líquido em minha boca. Fiz uma careta com o gosto e logo estava enchendo o copo novamente, mas dessa vez, misturei com um pouco de refrigerante. Então saí da cozinha em busca de Dev ou Niall.

Encontrei o primeiro perto da mesa de beer pong, mais sóbrio do que ele gostaria, então imaginei que ele havia ganhado o jogo. Puxei ele para um outra área ao mesmo tempo que ele pegava meu copo e tomava um gole da mistura. Achamos Niall do lado de fora da casa, conversando com uma garota e logo me joguei ao seu lado, puxando Dev junto. Niall nos encarou e suspirou, falando algo com a garota do qual eu não prestei atenção.

— O que foi? — Niall perguntou, ao se virar para mim.

— Ele está tão lindo — eu disse e os dois se deitaram na grama. — Eu encontrei com ele na cozinha e ele... sorriu para mim? — Agora que eu falava isso, parecia estranho, tomei mais um pouco da minha bebida, notando que estava forte. Ótimo.

— Tem certeza que foi para você e não para outra pessoa? — Dev perguntou — Ai! — Reclamou em seguida, provavelmente havia levado um tapa de Niall.

— Não, foi para mim... — respondi, me deitando também.

— Você deveria beijá-lo — Dev sugeriu. — Você gosta dele há... o quê? Três anos? Essa vai ser a sua última chance. Se der errado, vocês só vão se ver por mais duas semanas e então acabou as aulas. Se der certo, ótimo!

— Isso, na verdade, é muito bom — Niall disse, parecendo o mais sóbrio de nós três. — Você deveria tentar.

— Simon é hétero — eu disse, me sentando novamente.

— Como é que você sempre diz...? — Niall se levantou também, passando um braços por meus ombros e fingiu estar pensando — Não devemos assumir a sexualidade ninguém, não é mesmo? — Eu apenas assenti. 

O álcool fazia efeito e eu já tinha certeza se estava pensando direito.

— Então, se você quer beijar o garoto, beije-o agora — Dev disse, se sentando ao meu lado também.

Virei o resto da bebida que estava no meu copo e me levantei. Pronto para ir atrás de Simon Snow. Deixei os dois ali e voltei para dentro da casa a procura do garoto. Procurei por todos os cômodos, então fui em direção aos quartos. Encontrei uma porta trancada e um quarto vazio. Coloquei a mão sobre a maçaneta da última porta restante, rezando para que ele estivesse ali. Felizmente, ele estava. Simon Snow estava deitado em uma cama de solteiro enquanto encarava o teto. Quando a porta foi aberta, ele virou o rosto na minha direção e eu engoli em seco, entrando devagar. Ele me encarou e foi o primeiro a falar:

— Você está usando calça jeans — eu fiquei confuso. — Nunca o vi usando jeans.

Aquilo significava que ele prestava atenção em mim. Só que meu cérebro não estava funcionando direito para prestar atenção nessa parte. Ele se concentrava na parte de beijar o Snow. Eu segui até a cama e subi, deixando uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Simon. O garoto acompanhava cada movimento meu. Tomei coragem e fui aproximando nossos rosto. Simon fechou os olhos quando nossos narizes se encontraram e eu selei nossas bocas.

Ele abriu seus lábios e eu explorei sua boca. Eu estava beijando Simon Snow. O garoto por quem eu estava apaixonado há três anos. E ele estava beijando de volta. Uma de minhas mãos fora para seus cabelos, sentindo seus cachos e a outra foi para seu rosto. Eu queria beijar cada pintava que se instalava ali. Suas mãos foram para a lateral do meu corpo, me puxando mais para perto. 

— Você me deixa confuso, Baz — Simon disse quando eu separei nossos lábios e segui para a primeira pinta.

— Isso é ruim? — Perguntei, beijando a segunda, Simon segurava meu rosto com uma das mãos.

— Não — ele respondeu, me fazendo sorrir e puxou meu rosto, juntando nossas bocas novamente.

Ficamos ali o resto da festa. Eu o levei para casa e nos despedimos com mais beijos no carro. Fora ele quem se aproximara segunda-feira na escola, passando os braços por meu pescoço e me dando um selinho. Não nos preocupamos sobre o que faríamos quando tivéssemos que ir para a faculdade até as respostas das inscrições chegassem. Por fim, descobrimos que ambos iríamos para Watford e que teríamos os próximos anos juntos.


End file.
